


Saved things from the RP

by bringmebackmyraggedyman



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmebackmyraggedyman/pseuds/bringmebackmyraggedyman





	Saved things from the RP

Amelia (The Dark) Pond double chillin' in the kitchen with chillin' ice cream

The Dark Doctor (11) decided to go to the kitchen for tea or smth.

Amelia (The Dark) Pond Turned to look at him as he came in then went back to her icecream.

The Dark Doctor (11) "Hey," he greeted quietly, stopping at the doorway and straightening his tie. "You okay?"

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "Hello," She smiled, nodding. "Perfect. You?"

The Dark Doctor (11) "Could be better," he mused, discarding the initial reason he came here, pulling up a chair and sitting across her. "After yesterday and all."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "Yesterday..?" She looked at him, "Oh right. Yes. Hope you get better soon."

The Dark Doctor (11) "You were the one that seemed to have the problem," he said certainly, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his laced fingers.

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "Not at all! I was absotively posilutely A-okay!"

The Dark Doctor (11) "You weren't," he repeated, brow furrowed as he watched her. "We can discuss it now, if you want."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "As I said earlier, I was fine. I am fine now as well. You're welcome to rant if you feel like it," She shrugging, stirring the melted desert.

The Dark Doctor (11) "So I will, but I don't think we're close enough so I'll just give you the shortcut. I think we're wrong and horribly mismatched for this universe."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She nodded, keeping her eyes on the bowl, "Okay."

The Dark Doctor (11) "Even in a universe where paradoxes are the norm and even the most obnoxious phenomenons occur, never have I once seen us - an Amelia and a Doctor together. We weren't meant to be from the start."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "Alright," She said, leaning back and looking at him, her arms crossed and her eyes blank.

The Dark Doctor (11) "We're not supposed to be. What do you make of this, Amelia?" he asked, lowering his hands.

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "I'd tell you," She started, getting up, " But we are not that close ," She shrugged, the cold glint in her eyes set on him. "Good talk." Giving him a slight nod, she turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

The Dark Doctor (11) "No, Amelia," he groaned, standing up and turning, following after. "Just -- hear me out, Amelia."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "Please, okay? Stop. Just stop," She said, holding her hands up. "I'm done. You can stop with your games. You can stop with the whole 'play with a human' thing," She shook her head, her face growing harder and colder at every syllable. "Don't put yourself through this all. Go do something what's meant to be. Don't explain. Drop this here and now. We're just companions. Or rather I'm a homeless person who you've taken in. Right? That's what's meant to be. Isn't it?"

The Dark Doctor (11) "No! Nothing like that at all," he sighed, the statement coming out as a hiss. "This conversation isn't over and we are not setting this down - any of this. You know who you are to me and you know it well. Let me finish and just -- listen."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She shut her eyes tightly for a moment then shook her head, "I am tired of listening!" She roared, glaring at him. "I am tired of hearing you explain! You're god damned mouth, says absolute shit! And then your mind goes, 'crap, how did the truth come out! Better explain. Better lie..and fix it up,' because, you are still not finished with your fucking game!" She snapped, "I am done with the explanations!"

The Dark Doctor (11) "So you were doubting me, after all," he seethed, fingers tireless against his sides as he stared at her with his eyes narrowed. "You think this is a fucking game to me? Maybe I was the one being played with the entire time! Nevertheless, I know my facts and you can't seem to distinguish genuine expression from anything else. This is one of the bullshit moves you're playing, Amelia."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "You tell me that we're wrong. And not meant to be. Then you expect me to throw myself at your feet and beg for you to keep me? I don't want to torture you with my presence when it's clear you don't even want it!" She said, gritting her teeth. "Me playing game? You really are thick! If I was playing games, I'd not be here still! You are the one who treats me like shit! Everyday you break my heart in ways you pretend you don't get! But you do! This is all fun for you. Watching me in pain. Watching me shatter and break."

The Dark Doctor (11) "You are horrendously misinterpreting my emotions and intentions and you are just misinterpreting me in general. My game is death and indifference, and if either were in play, you would be deceased - which is something I have been fearing since you arrived here. Look at me, Amelia; tell me I don't care about you," he growled, fisting his hands and breathing deeply. "You're not comprehending me well."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "Of course. It's my perception's fault. You don't care about me. If you did, you won't say all the stuff that comes out of your mouth. Death and indifference? You won't stab me. That much I know. You're going to kill me emotionally. You're going to rip my heart out, and stomp on it, until it turns to dust. That's what your words to do to me."

The Dark Doctor (11) "You're doing it again," he groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose with two fingers, exhaling. "If I didn't say my mind or anything that needs to be said, this relationship wouldn't be an honest one. We're supposed to be based around trust! I'm trying to clear things up with you and you're responding with walk-outs and spitting fire at me. Did you even love me to begin with?"

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''How is it my fault? How would you feel if I come up to you and said that we're not right? How would you respond to that?'' She scowled. ''If I don't walk out, I'd end up crying! Because it hurts! And I hate crying! Crying is not an option, ever!'' She glared at him at the last question, ''That' the whole thing. I love you way too much. Way more than your mind can think. More than all the universes taken collectively. More than all the stars in the sky. That's why it hurts so much. When I see that you don't. You won't. Ever.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "You didn't even let me finish; you never do! What do you think this is? What do you think you are to me? You can't possibly think you aren't more than game because it's nowhere like that." Shutting his eyes, he took one breath and expelled it, his voice lowering as he continued, approaching her. "Please, hear me out."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''Okay then. Say what you have to. I'm sure I've heard it all before,'' She said coldly, stepping back.

The Dark Doctor (11) He ceased trying to get nearer, knowing she wasn't going to warm up to him. "Me saying we aren't supposed to be together," the Doctor began gently, "I'm not going to lie. There have been no indications our being together ever had a positive effect in any timeline."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She sighed, her shoulders lowering in defeat, ''Then it doesn't even matter. I'm not supposed to be here. Be with you. No matter how much I want to. I'm just-.. going to go before the no-positive effects start turning negative. This was never going to work,'' She murmured, rubbing her eyes. ''I'm sorry for making you to try this. I'm sorry for doing this all to you. I'm sorry,'' She swallowed, taking few more steps back. ''Pretend like I was never here. You'll be fine.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "No," he said quickly, taking one step forward for every step she took back. "No, this isn't like that. Please, listen, Amelia. Just because I don't think we're meant to be together doesn't mean I don't want us to; it doesn't mean I don't want to try. And it certainly doesn't mean I don't love you."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She shook her head, rubbing her hands on her face, ''Don't. Please. You're saying that now. And then I'll stay. Two days later, you'll make me realize that I'm not worth being with you again. Then again. Then again.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "We promised eachother forever," he pleaded, closing the distance between them as he held her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry any of this has that kind of effect on you. We're worth eachother; you more valuable than I. And I want you to believe that. If this is too much for you, I want you to be the one to end this, because you'll never hear it from me that I want to end what we have together."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''We don't have anything together. You know it. You know it but you're just too scared to say it. We're not meant to be like this obviously means something. I don't have enough guts to end this. So, please just let me leave. For your own sake and you'll move on.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "I promised that I wouldn't leave you," he mumbled, rubbing her shoulders gently. "That has to mean something to you too. You have to know that I love you just as much as you love me."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She hung her head down, her shoulders starting to shake, ''Please. Leave me. Just throw me out because I can't..leave..that's not remotely true. You don't love me nearly as much as I love you. You can't.. ever.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "Amelia," he whispered, ceasing his massage on her shoulders. "I can assure you that it's very possible that I love you just as much. Look," the Doctor sighed, moving his hand to cup her cheeks and gently angle her face to meet his eyes. "Trust me."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She swallowed, trying to pull away from him, ''Please, let me leave.''

The Dark Doctor (11) He pursed his lips, expression softening as he spoke his words with care and a muffled stab of fear. "Tell me you don't want this and that you want to leave. Tell me that and I'll lead you out and I won't let you back in. This is all your choice -- it always has been."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''I can't! You have to force me out!'' She cried, her hands clutching the front of his shirt, ''You know I can't do that. But I don't know what else to do. I'm done. I'm-.. I can't..''

The Dark Doctor (11) Biting his lip, he brushed his thumb along her cheek. "Just trust me," he said quietly, "believe me when I say that I love you more than I can ever love what this universe - or the next - can ever have to offer. We can still be good to eachother."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his chest, ''I'm tired. Of fighting all the time. I hate being angry at you.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "So am I," he sighed, drawing her into his arms and embracing her. "In the end, I want this to be worth it, you know? I want you to know that I love you, that I always will."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''You make me doubtful at times.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "I've been trying to fix that," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you, I really do."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''You're not doing a very good job,'' She huffed bitterly, wrapping her arms around him. ''I love you too. You know I do.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "I know. Give me a chance and we can fix this?" he asked, murmurous and pleading as he held her.

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''You can have all the chances you need, you know I'm not leaving ever,'' She admitted, pulling away to look at him, ''I wish you could see my heart.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "That's a rather morbid wish," he remarked, kissing the top of her head. "But I'll draw along in your figurative speech. I can already hear your heart, and I know when it's breaking. I also know that I will always want to mend it."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''What if you can't some day?''

The Dark Doctor (11) "That day won't happen," he affirmed, rubbing her back with an open palm. "I'll help you fix it. I'll do anything, and 'anything' is the broadest range of will."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She nodded, leaning into him, ''I hope that day won't happen.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "As long as you're with me, I'll always want to be the one to help you fix your heart." He tucked his nose into her hair, sighing and threading his fingers through the red strands. "I love you."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She nodded again, taking a deep breath, ''I love you too.''

The Dark Doctor (11) He smiled and stood still, finding himself content with just the knowledge that she was relaxed in his arms. "Are we okay?"

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''I think so. What do you think?''

The Dark Doctor (11) "I think so, too," he nodded, kissing the top of her head before withdrawing his arms from around her. "We'll be good together."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11th Doctor: (( just casually recording darkie's soft moments ))

The Dark Doctor (11): i knew i couldnt trust you ))

11th Doctor: (( you never can ))

The Dark Doctor (11): no ))

 

11th Doctor: (( hang on I have a gif for this ))

Amelia (The Dark) Pond: (11 is a one-person SPN fandom)

11th Doctor

 

((http://37.media.tumblr.com/978264758b392a21fd5c4613416ceaa4/tumblr_moz38gy85G1r98adfo4_r1_250.gif))

 

The Dark Doctor (11): it just had to be a river gif ))

Amelia (The Dark) Pond: (Holds derki before he explodes)

11th Doctor: (( amy you have no idea ))

The Dark Doctor (11): n o dont touch me i will slit your throat ))

11th Doctor

 

(( just you try and catch me http://i43.tinypic.com/294thfa.jpg))

Amelia (The Dark) Pond: (fine then be like that)

 

Amelia (The Dark) Pond: ( )

The Dark Doctor (11): god bless the image isnt loading ))

11th Doctor

 

(( I bet you want to know what it is, buthttp://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6aw2fhUbK1r8058ko1_250.gif))

11th Doctor: (( i could do thsi all day ))

The Dark Doctor (11): quietly turns off image loadings ))

11th Doctor

 

((http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lk4iemW8tQ1qesbg8.gif))

The Dark Doctor (11): boisterously laughs at you ))

Amelia (The Dark) Pond: (Im just gonna go make myself a sammich)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenny Tenny XD "Was sex imperarive to save lives or what?!"

Ghost Cassandra transforms into stretched out version."Fuck them guys."

11th Doctor rose his hands in surrender. "I don't know! It's my future!"

Trish Tyler: *raises an eyebrow*

Ghost Cassandra ghost rolls into the front . "FEAR ME CREATURES!" she thunders.

Trish Tyler: *hears something*

The Dark Doctor (11) "Are these all the same River? Did you fuck her so vigorously that it is inevitable that the core of your penis-pole just impregnates her at first contact?"

HOPE HOPE: "It's okay. I like the name Hope Hope."

Tenny Tenny XD joined the chat

Ninth doctor. "Oh rubbish, I'm the best pilot yet.", he said, unbothered by the jolting about as he held onto the railing, swaying slightly. "I'd like to see yiu do better."

HOPE HOPE: "I'm Amy's child!!"

Crystal Smith: What do you hear, Trish?

Trish Tyler: *eyes widen* "wha?"

The Dark Doctor (11): what ))

Tenny Tenny XD "Well now you know that you should cut your snake off!"

Trish Tyler: "I can hear Cassandra"

Tiffany joined the chat

11th Doctor buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously. "I don't know! And apparently my daughter is right here so please watch your language!" he spluttered at her words. "AMY'S CHILD!?"

Vislor Turlough "I would be more than happy to," he countered lightly.

Tenny Tenny XD "Woah..you cheated on River with Amu? You're fucked."

11th Doctor: (( DARKIE TAKE YOUR CHILD AWAY I DO NOT WANT IT ))

Ghost Cassandra angrily rolls towards Trish ,"FUCK YOU HUUUUUMAAAAAAAN!"

The Dark Doctor (11): THAT IS NOT MY CHILD ))

11th Doctor: (( CASS ANDR A I CANT BREATHE ))

11th Doctor: (( OH MY GO D ))

Tiffany: (( xD What in the world did i just come into))

HOPE HOPE: I AM AMYS CHILD YEAH ))

Trish Tyler: ((Tiff help me ))

Vislor Turlough joined the chat

11th Doctor: (( YES IT IS TAKE IT THE FUCK AWAY WITH ITS SHITTY NAME ))

Ghost Cassandra "RAAAAAAAAAARGH GO TO HELL YOU UNPURE HUMANS!!!!" , she roars as she rages towards Trish and Crystal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''All I want and need, I had here. Till you made me realize it's not for me and I'm not worth it. Did you think I was going to go to the other Doctor? I wasn't going to go to anyone.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "You deserve better," he repeated, raising his hand and rubbing his sleeve against his eyes as inconspicuously as he could. "I'm not allowed to live like this."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''Allowed by whom? Who controls you?'' She asked, pulling his arm down. ''Can you please, open your hearts just to me? You've broken mine, but I'm not going to break yours you know.''

The Dark Doctor (11) His shoulders had started to shake with restrained emotion, the heel of his palm rubbing against his eye as he stammered. "I'm not going to risk you. I don't want to lose -- I- I can't," he choked.

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''Please.. no..'' She whispered, pulling him in a hug and expecting him to push her away.

The Dark Doctor (11) He immediately took hold of her shoulders but found himself unable to pull away, wrapping his arms around her and returning her embrace tightly with a choked sob, his stance trembling and his eyes shut as though it could prevent the streak of tears stinging him.

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She took a deep breath, hugging him to her, ''I'll leave okay? I'm sorry, I'll leave,'' She whispered, rubbing his back.

The Dark Doctor (11) "You know that throughout my time with you I've redeveloped the fear of being alone. I can't stand it; I'm too selfish for my owm good," he whispered, voice soft and tremulous. "Why can't I be as heartless as I'm supposed to be?"

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''You've got two hearts, you idiot, you can't just go ask me that,'' She sighed, closing her eyes. ''I'll leave if you want me. I won't if you don't want me to. Just don't hate me. Please.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "I can never hate you," he murmured, adjusting his embrace. "I can never hate you ever. I've grown too attached. I'm pathetic," he sighed. "I'll give you the choice. Will you want to stay with me?"

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''You sounded like you hated me earlier. I've never heard so much spite in your voice for me, ever. And that hurt a lot,'' She sighed, keeping her words steady with all her might. ''Worthless. Repulsive... I don't know if you want me here with you. You sounded like you don't and I don't know what to believe now.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "Who ever said the spite was towards you," he mumbled, nearly inaudible. "I had to make you want to leave somehow. And each and every time I decide to let you go, you always have one turn that makes me doubt my choices. You always have it. And I -- I need you. And I want you here with me. Maybe not as much as you want your old life and your old love back, but - I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Amelia."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''It certainly felt like it was directed towards me. Why do you want me to leave? If I wanted to leave, or if I was going to leave, I would have gone ages ago. Everywhere I go, I take nothing but pain with me for everyone else. And I can't see you like this. I don't want to go. But tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll be out those doors in a heartbeat,'' She muttered, her voice finally giving way. ''Because I can't take another episode like this.''

The Dark Doctor (11) He shook and sighed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "You hurt me. You always have hurt me and you always will," he murmured, "but at the same time that pain is always overpowered by your concern; your care always muffled it in ways that baffle me. I'm sorry that I never made it clear. I want you to stay. Please don't leave me alone... Please."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,'' She whispered, kissing the side of his head. ''I never meant to hurt you and I never will. But you hurt me too, alright? Just so we make that clear. My heart is still in pain,'' She sighed. ''But ignoring that, of course I'm not going to leav,e you alone. I might be a bitchy, worthless, repulsive, useless human but I don't break the promises I make. I promised I'll never you. I never will. Even if you say you want me to.''

The Dark Doctor (11) "Look at us," the Doctor whispered, his eyes still shut tight. "Look at the way we've ruined eachother. I've mistreated you in ways that you should find unforgiveable. I've flattened your heart and I've broken your trust; I don't deserve you. Please - please, i-if you don't want to put up with me, you've every right to walk out without word. But let me tell you, that's the day I dread most."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "Yes you have. You've destroyed me," She muttered, a sob escaping her lips. "So have I. I've done the same to you. But no, I'm not going anywhere. Because you're the only one who can take the pain away. I'm not going to go unless you get tired of me and tell me that you hate me. Then I'll leave. And I won't ever come back. For you."

The Dark Doctor (11) "Never," he murmured, pulling away slightly and kissing her forehead, raising a hand to tuck hair behind her ear. "My Amelia Pond, I can't ever hate you. No matter how terrible the deed or how bad I try, I will never find myself able to hate you. I will strive to make you happy and I'll work to earn your trust. And I promise I'll never break it, because you deserve so much more than what I can give you."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "I don't want anything else, please stop saying that," She mumbled, no longer trying to hold her tears back. "Just please-.. don't ever ask me to get out again. That wasn't nice. It hurt...it really did."

The Dark Doctor (11) "I'm sorry," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands, "I'm so sorry. I - I won't ever do that again. Please, I'm sorry."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "You're all I have, you know that right? Please don't ask me to give my own universe up, please. I can't," She cried, choking on her words.

The Dark Doctor (11) He brushed her tears away with the cuff of his sleeve, planting another quick kiss on her forehead. "Never. I love you too much for it."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond She looked at him, putting her head against his chest silently.

The Dark Doctor (11) He sighed, holding the back of her head with his hand. "I'm done mourning. I'm ready to call you my Amelia Pond if you'll let me be your Doctor."

Amelia (The Dark) Pond "You did save me. More than once. You have been my Doctor for a long time," She sighed, pulling away to look at him. "You are my Doctor. You'll always be," She said with a small smile, stroking his face. "My Raggedy Man."

The Dark Doctor (11) He stared at her, the crooked line of his lips finding themselves in a smile. The Doctor shook his head, tracing the dried trail of tears on her cheek with his thumb. "My Fairy Tale," he said quietly, "I've missed you so much."


End file.
